Something Unpredictable
by Hello.Underwater
Summary: 17 year old Bella Swan is pregnant as the result of a party gone wrong. What will she do and why won't she tell anyone who the father of her baby is? ALL HUMAN
1. Something Unpredictable

Something Unpredictable

"_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life."_

–Green Day "Good Riddance"

Bella POV

I'm sure there's something wrong with me. I'm as sure of this as I am of trivial things like the grass being green and the sky blue. I'm not sick just, not completely well. Even my oblivious father, Charlie, can tell I'm not quite right. After throwing up every morning for a week there is only one thing I think it could be. . .

But not feeling well isn't the problem, the thing growing inside of me is where my problem truly lies.

My mind flashes to a party around two months ago; a seemingly harmless birthday party for my friend Jessica Stanley. A party that appeared normal caused a catastrophic event, an event that changed my life forever.

* * *

As much as I love my best friend Edward, I can't help but to hate him at this moment. Right now he is my least favorite person in the world.

He had a reason for dragging me here but just because I'm feeling unwell does not mean I need a forced appointment with his adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen at the hospital. Just the mention of that dreaded place meant it was a bad idea. I'd begged and pleaded to no avails, I was still here.

I even considered telling him the whole reason I didn't want to come here but the words got caught in my mouth- anyway it didn't matter now. He would find out now as a shocked Carlisle Cullen walked into the room.

"Bella, it seems," Carlisle paused and I could feel the waves of disappointment that drowned the placid room, "It appears that you are pregnant."

I dipped my head in shame upon hearing his words but not fast enough to miss the way Edward's eyes snapped to my face in horror.

* * *

**Authors Note: So this is my first fic, what do you think?? I'm going to try very hard not to make this the clichéd Bella's pregnant story. Please review. Chapter two will be up soon. **

** Vision.Of.A.Vampyre **


	2. What You Own

Chapter Two: What You Own

Chapter Two: What You Own

"_That drip of hurt that pint of shame, just goes away play the game"_

–RENT "What You Own"

"_**I dipped my head in shame but not fast enough to miss the way Edward's eyes snapped to my face."**_

Bella POV

Carlisle awkwardly stammered for a few more minutes before asking me if I wanted Edward to leave. This was going to be an awkward conversation and he wanted me to be as comfortable as possible. After reassuring him that Edward was fine staying in the room, Edward slowly walked over to the hospital bed where I am sitting and sits next to me grabbing my hand.

Edward has been my best friend since we met on my first trip to the hospital when I broke my arm in preschool. He was here with his father bouncing around and annoying various patients until he came over to me and we started talking. He has been with me through kindergarten bullies and my parents divorce and grabbing my hand now meant he will be with me through this too.

"Bella," Carlisle began, "You are like a daughter to me but I am not going to scold you, this meeting is purely professional. I need you to answer a few questions about the baby; do you think you can handle that?"

I nod my head weakly and Carlisle continues.

"The first thing I need to know is when the baby was conceived. I know this is awkward but I need to know for your file."

I focused on my hand that was linked with Edward's and whispered, "October 17th," Both Carlisle and Edward tried to muffle their gasps but the room was too silent for it them to be missed.

In October I didn't have a boyfriend and the whole town of Forks if not the whole state of Washington knows I have gone on a grand total of zero dates. Edward squeezed my hand and I met his gaze for the first time since Carlisle entered the room. His eyes gave everything away, all the raw emotions he was feeling the shock, the worry, and the pain. October 17 had a different meaning for Edward and me than it did for Carlisle.

Carlisle cleared his throat and continued his questioning.

"Bella, did someone take advantage- er rape you?" I shook my head no. "Bella I also would also like to know who the father of you baby is. Can you tell me who he is; I'll understand if you don't? This is a very private matter."

My eyes met Edward's one more time and the horror I saw there convinced me not to out the name yet. Carlisle promised not to yell at me but I'm sure that his promise won't extend to his _good_ son.

"I'm not really comfortable telling you now. Can I tell you later?" The stress that poured off of Edward when he heard my words was almost tangible.

"There is one more thing we need to discuss today, your plans for the baby. You aren't very far along with your pregnancy so you have three options. Option one: an abortion, some girls your age choose it because they are unable to deal with the pregnancy.

Your second option is adoption. I recommend this choice if you are uninterested in caring for a child.

Your third option is of course keeping the child and raising it yourself. You don't need to choose now but whatever your choice is you should schedule another appointment soon. Now, I won't tell anyone I expect you to do the same Edward, but you should tell Charlie soon Bella.

You'll be fine Bella. Unless you have any questions you are free to leave now; however, Edward I'd like to speak with you for a minute.

* * *

Edward POV

This is all my fault. I know it, Bella knows it, hell, I'm sure Carlisle knows too. Why else would he need to talk to me? I can't believe this happen not only did I ruin my life but I also ruined Bella's life.

"Edward," Carlisle began breaking my thoughts, "Bella is going through a tough time and I want to make sure someone takes care of her. You are her best friend and it would hurt her so much if you weren't there for her.

"Carlisle, you know I would never-"

"I know Edward but I have seen so many teen pregnancies go down the toilet not because of unfit mothers, but unfit friends and support. There are so many negative statistics relating to teen pregnancy and I don't want Bella to be part of then. No matter what she chooses this will be a tough time for her and I want to be sure she has a shoulder to cry on."

"Of course I would never hurt her or anything."

"Edward, one last thing, how are you taking this? You and Bella are practically joined at the hip and everyone knows how you two are in love with each other. This has to be hard for you knowing that she. . . well that she-"

I flush at what Carlisle was implying but he is right. If the situation was different I would be pissed and ready to strangle the man who had sex with my Bella. But still the situation now isn't exactly peaches and cream.

Thinking carefully about my words I finally say, "I'll be fine. I need to get Bella home and I'm sure she doesn't like waiting in the lobby. Is it all right if Bella spends the night at our house tonight?"

"It's fine with me just check with Charlie first. I'll see you later Edward."

I walk out the dismal room and wander through the halls of the hospital until I reach the lobby. In a chair in the far corner I see Bella looking down trying to disappear. When she sees me she gets up and walks toward me. I grab her hand when she reaches me and lead her to my car.

Instead of walking her around to the passenger side I sit down in the back seat and pull her down with me. The moment I wrap my arms around her she begins to cry into my chest. Seeing her cry over something completely my fault kills me. How could I cause my perfect Bella pain?

Eventually her tears slow and I hear a faint voice, "We need to talk."

* * *

**Authors Note: I know this chapter is really bad but I wanted it to be informational. It was harder to write than I thought it would be. I've never been pregnant or known someone who is pregnant but I tried my best to cover things a real doctor would ask. Chapter three will be up when I finish writing it and it will have some explanations.**

** Vison.Of.A.Vampyre **


	3. Control

Chapter Two: What You Own

Chapter Three: Save Us

"_Whoa, I fell just like we're losing control, but if you let go, I'll let go tonight."_

**-**Metro Station "Control"

"_**Her tears slow and I hear a faint voice whisper, 'We need to talk.'"**_

Bella POV

This was the conversation I was dreading, sure talking with Carlisle was awkward but he didn't know the whole story. Now it was just Edward and me sitting in the back of his car with nothing to keep us from the conversation that needed to happen. We couldn't continue this silence forever.

"I'm sorry Bella, this is completely my fault and I understand if you never want to talk to me again," Edward said breaking the silence.

"Edward, it's not your fault this happened. You may be the reason I'm pregnant but I don't blame you. You saved me, if it wasn't for you that idiot Mike Newton would have raped me and I would be carrying his child not yours. If you need to blame someone blame Jessica for throwing the stupid party or whoever messed with our drinks. Blame Mike for god's sake but don't blame yourself, you saved me."

At that moment even a monkey could tell we were both thinking back to the same night months ago that irreversibly changed our lives.

* * *

_Flashback: Jessica's Party_

_I don't really remember much from that night only a few moments that seemed important. I remember riding up to Jessica's cousin's house in the same car we sat in now._

_Normally we don't drink, but at this party there wasn't much of an option. The next thing I remember was realizing that whatever I was drinking was much stronger than what I intended to drink and that drink certainly wasn't my last._

_I stayed by Edward's side for most of the night but the one time we got separated nearly got me raped. Mike Newton came on to me the second he saw Edward was away. I may have been drunk but it was obvious Mike had so much more than me. _

_He latched onto my arm and tried to coax me away from the party and in the general directon of a bedroom. Edward, my savior, grabbed my other arm pulling me away from Mike claiming I was his. _

_And I thought I was free until Mike pulled back and demanded proof that I was really there with Edward._

_The next thing I knew Edward's lips were on mine. Even if I was drunk I could still tell that kissing Edward was the best experience in my life._

_Sometime in the middle of that wonderful kiss Mike got bored and left but Edward and I continued our kiss. We downed a few more drinks and I remember dancing with Edward in a way that would make any sober person cringe. _

_The rest of the night was a blur and lost to both mine and Edward's minds._

_I do remember waking up in a nondescript hotel room with a pounding headache and Edward's arm wrapped around my waist. I have slept in the same bed as Edward many times so I wasn't freaked out until I saw our clothes strewn about the room and realized that I was naked._

_I nudged Edward awake and watched as he slowly noticed our arrangement. The room was so silent you could hear a mouse blink. We stared at each other in silent recognition of the fact that our relationship would never be the same again. _

_I was never good with awkward and this was awkward twice the size of the moon. _

_Eventually we both got dressed and regained the ability to talk coherently. We settled how to handle this situation from opposite sides of the room. The event that took place the night before never happened and it would never be talked about._

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm sorry. Don't kill me. This chapter should have been up more than two months ago and this is less than a third of what chapter three was supposed to be but I've been really busy at various camps and I took drivers training. The rest will be up whenever I get around to typing it up. If anyone was confused Edward and Bella got drunk at Jessica's party and had sex. I'm 15 and haven't ever gotten drunk been to a party like mentioned in the story. If you want go to the video for the song Control by Metro Station, it's how I pictured Jessica's party. I won't make any changes to my ideas for the story because of breaking dawn.**

**Vison.Of.A.Vampyre **


	4. Dirty Little Secret

Chapter Two: What You Own

Chapter Four: Dirty Little Secret

"_You are the only one that needs to know, I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. Hope that you can keep it, my dirty little secret. Who has to know?"_

**-**All American Rejects "Dirty Little Secret"

"_The event that took place the night before never happened and it would never be talked about"_

Bella POV

Neither of us expected anything to happen from that night; both of us were virgins before then so there was no possibility of contracting a STD. We knew there was a chance of pregnancy but neither of us thought it would actually happen.

The stares we forced at each other now rivaled that morning after Jessica's party. We knew talking was necessary but neither of us knew where to begin.

"Well, this will make it a lot harder to forget we had sex that night." I finally said breaking the silence.

"Yeah… so what do you want to do with _it?_" Edward quietly asked"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking that I'll have it and give it to someone else… like in Juno. Only we should find a better couple than Mark and Vanessa. Is that okay with you? I don't think I can handle taking care of this baby now or in seven months."

"What ever you want to do is fine with me Bella. I think you would make a great mother though." Edward said causing my face to turn red.

"Really Edward, I'm barely 17, and a junior in high school. I don't think our baby would be best off in the care we could offer it now."

"I guess your right. Why didn't you tell Carlisle it was me, that I'm the father? I'm just as much a part of this as you and I want to be a part of this and help you through it."

"Well, I'm sure he wasn't expecting anything like that from me, Rosalie maybe, but not me and he might have had a heart attack if I pulled you into this. You know you're his favorite and I couldn't let you disappoint him now. We'll tell him later though; he might die if he had no idea who the father is and saw a head full of your bronze hair on the baby."

"Bella, Carlisle's been my father for 13 years, and you know him almost as well as I do; he would never react like that. I can deal with disappointing him and Esme. Besides Emmett will be thrilled I'm not the perfect child anymore. I feel guilty for not getting any blame for this; you shouldn't want to talk to me anymore."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen get it out of your thick head that you ruined my life. You have made my life so much better for all of the 15 years that I've know you. I can't even imagine you being associated with anything bad. Stop blaming yourself for everything."

Before Edward could say anything my phone beeped signaling that it was 5:00 and my dad, Charlie, would be home soon, I suddenly realized that we were still sitting in the parking lot at the hospital.

"I need to get home and make dinner for Charlie; can you take me home now?" I got out of the back seat of his car and climbed into the passenger seat.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at my house, thankfully before Charlie.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover with 'Alice' tonight." Edward asked.

"Sure, do you want to stay for dinner then? I'm sure Charlie won't mind. What do you want?"

"Whatever is fine. Are you going to tell him, Charlie I mean about the-," Edward's eyes fell on my soon to be large stomach, "Baby tonight? Of course he probably won't let you spend the night if you do and then once he finds out it's mine he'll find a way to legally kill me. He's a cop he know things like that."

"I have a feeling the next person to know I'm pregnant will be Alice and I'm not going to mention your name for a while. I don't need both of us grounded or worse, _dead_. This will kill Evan too. I'm supposed to be a role model for him; how will he ever look up to me again?"

Evan is my seven year old half-brother. Charlie got remarried two years after my mother, Renée, left him. Evan was on the way before the wedding. Victoria, my step-mom, was okay, I guess. I didn't really take the time to get to know her. As far as my seven year old mind was concerned she was taking my mommy's place and she _was not _my mommy.

Unfortunately, Charlie Swan has problems maintaining marriages for more than six years and Victoria died in a horrible plane crash when I was thirteen. This loss hurt Charlie more than when my mother left him. Not only was he losing another wife, but this left him with two children to care for on.

Charlie has endured more pain than he deserves and my pregnancy might send him over the edge.

"Don't worry Bella; Evan's too young to understand everything. And he will forgive you." Edward always knows how to comfort me.

I took the cowardly route for dinner. I'm sure if I ate with Charlie it was sure to be awkward, and I really wasn't up to dealing with that. So I called Charlie at the police station to ask about sleeping over at the Cullen's house and to tell him dinner would be in the fridge with microwaving instructions. Evan was at a friend's house until Charlie picked him up so I was free to go to Edward's sooner than anticipated.

Edward drove down the circuitous road to his house never talking his eyes never off the road once. We maintained this silence when we reached his house and got out of his car.

Before opening his front door I barely heard Edward say, "This should be interesting."

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I know this is really late and this is a kind of short chapter with out much action. This chapter was supposed to be the second half of chapter three but I didn't feel like typing it all at once. Hopefully the next chapter will be more fun; I haven't started to write it yet. I kinda randomly made up Evan because I wanted Bella to have a sibling and it bothers me when people make one of the Cullens Bella's sister or brother. He'll be part of the story later don't worry he will be adorable. Victoria, Bella's stepmother isn't a vampire for the purposes of this story but she might be if I make a sequel. Anyway I hope this turned out better than I think it did. I have to get back to my boring English homework.**

**-VisionofaVampire**


	5. Sugar, We're Goin' Down

Chapter Five: Sugar, We're Goin' Down

"_Am I more than you bargained for yet? I've been dyin' to tell you anything you want to hear 'cause that's just who I am this week."_

-Fall Out Boy "Sugar, We're Goin' Down"

"_**Before opening his front door I barely heard Edward say, 'This should be interesting.'"**_

* * *

Bella POV

The first thing I saw upon opening the front door to the Cullen's house was Alice and Emmett Cullen attempting to play Scrabble with Jasper Whitlock and Rosalie Hale.

Word games are a challenge for this bunch for many reasons.

First, Emmett, Edward's older brother, isn't the brightest crayon in the box. If Edward is a vibrant green Emmett would be burnt orange. It isn't that Emmett is stupid he just isn't smart.

Second, Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, is easily distracted by anything she could relate back to herself. Once someone played the word 'trumpet' and she was reminded of how much better she looked than the trumpet player at our last band concert. Rosalie plays flute in the symphonic band. She was in marching band until she saw the hideous uniforms and then she pulled some strings to get promoted into the band with a slightly classier look.

Third, Jasper, Emmett's best friend, puts his massive vocabulary to use and chooses complex words that are never used in everyday conversation. Long arguments about said words almost always take place after take place.

The fourth reason is Alice, Edward's younger sister, is slightly clairvoyant. Somehow she always knows what words people plan to play and finds a way to prevent them from playing their chosen word.

Anyway this game was condemned from the start and now even more limited by the two very somber people who just walked in the door and joined the rambunctious four playing Scrabble.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell this night was doomed.

Alice jumped to her feet the second Edward and I were in the house and bounced over to us.

"Hi Bella! Carlisle said you might be staying over tonight. What do you want to do? I just got this really cute dress that would look perfect on you…Are you being boring again and spending the whole time with Edward?" Alice babbled.

Suddenly she noticed the grim cloud floating over Edward and I and the ever-present smile left her face.

"Who died?" Alice asked completely seriously. Her eyes flashed between the two of us.

"Nobody died Alice. It's more of a problem with the living right now," Edward answered for me.

"Oh Bella, don't tell me Lauren and Tanya are giving you problems again. I thought they got over that… There has to be some way to get back at them. We could no- maybe hmm or wait I know- that's not legal is it. I got it we should-"

"They're not really the issue now. They'll have a field day when they find out about this thing," I said for the first time upon entering the room.

"Don't call it a thing Bella," Edward commanded. "It is a living organism and deserves some respect."

"What thing? When they find out about what? What happened?"

"Why don't you go talk to Alice for a while, Bella? I need some time to think," Edward said pushing me towards his sister.

The shock was wearing off and both of us were about to crack. I knew Edward would go straight to the piano in his room. Edward stress composes.

I on the other hand prefer talking things out with Alice or Edward. And since Edward was no better than I at the moment Alice will have to do.

"Let's go up to your room, this is kind of a private thing."

"What happened, Bella? I've never seen you like this before." Alice asked when we reached her room.

"Well, I've never been pregnant before." I said deadpan.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Alice; please don't make me say it again."

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Alice demanded.

"So you know how Edward and I went to Jessica's party in September?"

She nodded.

"Well it got really out of control and everyone, even Edward and me, got drunk. Well anyway we got separated somehow and Mike Newton found me and tried to drag me up to a bedroom somewhere in the house."

"Please don't tell me it's his Bella," Alice interrupted.

"It's not. He would have gotten away with it if…this guy hadn't come and said I was his date. He kissed me to prove to Mike that I was really there with him. One thing lead to another and now…" I fell short not wishing to say the words again.

"And now you need to shop for maternity clothes. Wait you are keeping it right? You're not getting an abor-"

"No way, Edward and I talked in the car and I think I'll have the _baby_ and give it to someone else."

Alice's face turned to shock.

"Edward's not the father, is he Bella?" Alice asked.

If Alice could guess this the whole city of Forks would. This is not good.

"No, of course not. I would never have sex with your brother," I tried to reassure her. I'm not a very good liar but this whole story depended on everyone believing me.

"If you say so. You do know who the dad is right. You weren't too drunk to remember right?"

"Yeah, but I don't really feel like saying who he is yet. The baby is going to stir up this small town enough and… I don't know. Having people know who the dad is will just be too much. It's not that I don't trust him; it's just it would be more than I can deal with. You know?"

"Sure. I bet you told _Edward_ who the dad is. Please tell me Bella," Alice probed trying to make me feel guilty.

"Sorry Alice. Edward was there at the party; he saw things you didn't. I didn't need to tell him anything, I already told him about it."

"Of course you told Edward. You're like in love with him. I know I'm just a sophomore but I can see things like that."

"What are you talking about Alice? Edward and I are just friends."

"Well, if your not ready to come out from under that rock then I'll stop harassing you while you're in such a fragile state," Alice teased. "I do have some good news… I think I like Jasper Whitlock!"

"Could you say that any louder? I don't think they heard you in China."

"Wow Bella, this pregnancy thing is really nice on your kindness." Alice says dejectedly.

"Sorry, it's been a long day. Anyway, I could have told you _that _months ago. You've been obsessed with him since the day he moved here."

"Well don't be excited or anything. If you want we can go back to the subject of you and my brother. You guys have been in love since you were five," Alice sneered.

I was about to retaliate when I heard a beautiful song float through Alice's room.

"Look Alice, I'd love to stay and talk but…" I trail off.

"Case and point, as soon as Edward comes into your mind you need to go find him. I get it, we can talk later."

The volume of the music increases as I get nearer to Edward's room. The chords of his composition saturate the air. As quietly as possible I enter the room so not to disturb his thought.

"I know you're here Bella. I can always tell when you enter the room," Edward's velvet voice says.

"It's a beautiful song; did you just write it?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be about you, me, and the baby I guess. I can't get the end to sound right. I can hear it in my head but the notes just won't come out into the real world."

"You're doing great. I don't understand why you want to be a doctor when you could do the music thing for the rest of your life."

"The doctor thing is more about Carlisle than me. I would be happy spending the rest of my life playing piano but Carlisle has dreamed about my future as a doctor for years. And he's done so much for me over the years. If becoming a doctor makes up for any of that then that's what I want to do."

"I'm sure Carlisle will be happy with whatever you chose…Carlisle said he wouldn't tell anyone about the baby right?"

"As your doctor you have doctor-patient confidentiality and he's a good man he won't say anything you don't want him to." Edward reassures.

I sit down onto the piano bench and lean on Edward's shoulder.

"Any requests?" Edward asks.

"Can you play that new song again? The one you just wrote; I think it's my new favorite."

"If you wish," Edward said nothing else.

The music flowed through the air. Each note caressing the open room. This unfinished song really is my new favorite. I let out a sigh when the beautiful melody comes to an end.

"That's all I have, but I guess that's as far as we are with this story. When more happens there will be more to write."

"That's deep. I can do this right? I'm not going to end up jumping off a bridge or running away right?" I question unsure of everything I ever knew.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you can do anything you put you mind to. Don't forget I'll be here every step of the way. If you decide to run away I will be right behind you. This is my fault and I will do the right thing even if you won't let me."

I stare into Edward's eyes for a long minute trying to collect my thoughts. I was about to say something when Emmett burst through the door.

"EDDIE you and Bella need to get your boring asses down stairs right now and play with us!" Emmett exclaimed.

"How old are you Emmett? I forgot," I ask teasingly.

Emmett hastily counts on his fingers to eighteen.

"Umm three, it took three hands to count."

"That's defiantly one way to count," Edward grumbled. "What's so exciting that you need us?"

"Esme was looking in the attic for some Thanksgiving decorations; she was going through all these really old boxes and she found this one box in a dark, dusty corner full of spid-"

"Is there a point Emmett?" I asked as politely as possible. "This is taking way to long."

"I was just getting there. Where was I…? Oh yeah! She found this box full of old games. So, we're going to play-"

Emmett stopped talking at that moment and looked around the room.

"EMMETT!" Edward and I yelled.

"Huh… Um what was I doing? Why are you guys staring?"

I can't believe how lost Emmett gets; maybe he's channeling his inner Dory today.

"You were saying what game we're going to-" Edward suggested clearly at the end of his rope.

"Ah yes. You're going to love this…MOUSETRAP!"

I stared at Emmett incredulously. With one glance to my left I can tell Edward is ready to blow.

"What? I'm only three."

At that point Emmett was halfway down to the main floor with Edward hot on his heels.

I just shook my head and took my own sweet time walking down the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ha-ha I was going to take this chapter through Bella leaving the Cullen's in the morning but oh well. This is the longest chapter so far. I hope this chapter was more fun. You guys should be glad today was a snow day or else I wouldn't have this up for a few more days. That's what you get when you live in Michigan. You should all read my new story, Magic. See ya,**

**.**


	6. Famous Last Words

Chapter Six: Famous Last Words

"I am not afraid to keep on living; I am not afraid to walk this world alone. Honey, if you stay you'll be forgiven. Nothing you can say can stop me going home."

It's been three days since I officially found out about the baby. Three long days.

I don't remember anything that's happened. Those three days are just one blur, almost as faded as that fateful night with Edward in October.

Nothing really seemed important but how nothing in my life will ever be the same. I don't take attention well and I will be thrust into the limelight of Forks, Washington. Everyone at school will follow me with their eyes everywhere I go and whisper behind my back, just loud enough for me to hear.

Then, there's my parents.

I don't see how they will ever let me go out again, and when they find out it is Edward's they will lose all trust in me.

Charlie's finally in a good place. He's getting over all the women that left him from his first girlfriend, to my mom, Evan's mom, and even the lady from the store that stood him up a few weeks ago.

He might lose all faith in the female mind when I tell him about my baby. He may never leave me alone with Edward again, a sign of responsibility I--we worked so hard to earn.

All the trust I've worked so hard to gain will vanish like a magician waved a wand over my pitiful excuse for a life. The life I've been putting on hold to avoid saying anything or showing any emotion. I don't even trust myself to keep quiet about my baby. If he was worried now, he will be terrified now.

He knows I've been acting strange and that I went to see Carlisle; He's been waiting patiently for my diagnosis. Charlie won't force or pry, that's not the way he is. He knows it will come out when I am ready.

Right now, all I'm ready for si putting my brother to bed and going to sleep. Unfortunately, it's only 10:15 am and Charlie is making me watch Evan to ensure I don't go catatonic. Charlie may not know what the problem is, but he knows it is something life altering.

I've barely left my room and only talked when an answer was needed. With the way I've been avting I'm very surprised he hasn't called Renee. It's his normal reaction to my "female" problems that he doesn't comprehend.

Evan's watching some stupid show with various talking animals dancing around on the screen. Some cheerful program meant to inspire kids to use their imaginations and be creative.

Creativity is what god me into this mess. Jessica found creative ways to get everyone drunk and then I got pregant and I will die.

Well maybe that's a longshot, but you have to love Mean Girls right? Anyway, there has to be someone at fault other that Edward and I, right? I'm not a very social person and Edward's every parent's dream: smart, athletic, funny, he doesn't do drugs. Plus he's absolutly gorgeous.

At least he was perfect until now. Now we are both ruined and will never be taken seriously again in this small town with equally small minded people. I've seen the way my granparents treat Charlie and Renee, always chiding them for marrying and starting a family before they reached their twenties and then divorcing by the time most people thier age married.

It's not that Charlie's parents favor Evan, they just think he should have been the first child.

They love me adn all but I can sense the disdain they feel towards the situation with Renee. I don't want my child to live with that. Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme are all so much better than to do anything, but I know first hand how it feels to think you ruined someone's life by doing something that wasn't your fault.

"Bella, Bella, PHONE!" Evan screamed pulling me back to the real world.

Evan handed me the the still-ringing-phone; the little bugger wasn't supposed to answer the phone when other people around.

"Hello, Swan residence," I answered reluctantly, angry at whoever interrupted my thoughts.

"Isabella Marie Swan. You haven't called me in a week. Something's wrong. I can tell, my mom senses have been tingling for days." It wasn't a question; it never is with my mom.

"Are you going to say anything or just leave my hanging. This is no way to treat your mother, especially after ignoring her for a week. No tell me what's happening before I jump to conclusions."

I decide to give her a partial truth.

"Sorry mom, things have been rough lately."

"You live in Forks, when is anything so rough that you cannot call your mother?"

"It's complicatied."

"You're having boy troubles. That's it. You're a teenage girl, it must be a boy. So dish. What's his name" I think Renee is from a different planet than I because she always thinks it's a boy thing when something's wrong. And this time she isn't too far off.

"Not exactly mom."

"What's up honey? I'm worried; you've barely said ten words to me. My god you're pregnant!"

"What? How?"

"I'm your mom; I have super powers. Plus I sounded exactly the same when _I _called _my mom _many years ago."

"I'm waiting," I say cautiously.

"Waiting for what, to find out who the dad is, to find out if its a boy or girl, to find out how many babies, come on sweetie tell me."

"I'm waiting for the _you should know better, the how could you do this, the what on earth were you thinking._ Of course I know who the dad is and it's only one baby."

"Oh, that. Do you want me to lecture you? I can, but I think we both know that won't change anything. You will still be my seventeen year old daughter and you will still be pregnant in high school. I was a teenager once, first love, raging hormones, and everything. I know what you are going through."

"You don't know what I'm going though, no one does."

"Does Edward know what you're going through?" she asked slyly.

"What?"

"Does Edward know what you are going through? He's your baby daddy right?"

"Um...well..."

"I thought so sweetie. Here's how I see it: if you had a boyfriend I'd have heard about him and if you were raped I would've heard about it. But you wouldn't tell me anything if you were trying to forget that you had sex at all which points to Edward"

"I guess that makes sense, but don't tell anyone; I haven't."

"Bella, why don't you and Edward come down to Florida and visit me over Christmas? You only have a few days left of school, and there won't be anyone you know down here. You and Edward can work out all your issues." Once Renee gets an idea in her mind it's almost impossible to convince her otherwise.

"What about th-"

"I'll take care of everything, and I'll email you the tickets. You just need to show up at the airport; I'll even buy you a new wardrobe once you arrive. I'll talk to you again tomorrow."

It looks like I'm going to Florida this Christmas

_Author's Note: Hey guys I decided to start writing again. This chapter's less than stellar but it's all I have typed right now. I'm working on the next chapter, and I hope to finish writing it out soon. I'm on spring break from school right now so maybe it will be up in a few weeks. I'm attempting to finish this; I lost my inspiration but I'm back._


End file.
